


La Rue

by EnraHdez



Series: La vie est une pomme [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Friendship, I'm bored, It has spoilers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Stupidity, There is another fic related to this, This Is STUPID
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnraHdez/pseuds/EnraHdez
Summary: Lo que no pasa en "Le Bar" pasa en "La Rue".En Le Bar, nuestro cuarteto de tontos se junta una vez al mes para ponerse al día con todo lo que pasa en sus vidas mientras no se ven.  Aquí encontramos algunas de esas anécdotas, tragedias y desencuentros. Lo que pasa en la calle -la rue- y otros lugares que no son solo la vía pública, pero en los que también hay gente y tiene relación directa con la vida personal de los cuatro chiflados, se cuenta aquí.No pueden no entrar, es la rue, la calle, tienen que pasar por acá. Vengan.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu & Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru & Miya Atsumu
Series: La vie est une pomme [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Centre Commercial

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, mi buena gente! 
> 
> ¿Qué hago empezando otro fic cuando todavía no terminé uno? No os preocupéis. Digamos que Le Bar y La Rue, las dos juntas, son un solo fic, y que están separadas por cuestiones estéticas. En dicho caso, si lo vemos así, no estoy haciendo nada malo.
> 
> ¿Necesitas leer "Le Bar" para entender "La Rue"? No, necesariamente. Sí, aviso, que ambas partes están relacionadas. En "Le Bar" como ya dije en el "resumen", se relatan encuentros entre Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa y Miya, en donde beben, charlan y se avergüenzan a sí mismos. Ellos son los personajes principales de la historia, y esta está narrada desde el punto de vista de Kuroo. Siempre salen en los capítulos, a menos, claro, que por "x" motivos decida que no sea así. Lo que cuento en "La Rue" son las cosas de las que hablan cuando se juntan, por lo que acá, los puntos de vistas van a variar. "La Rue" va a ser más como una serie de one-shots con distintos ships, la relación entre estos (los one-shots) va a depender del ship y puede que haya saltos en el tiempo. "Le Bar", que es casi lo mismo, tiene un poco más de "linealidad" y "relación".  
> Básicamente, "La Rue" está hecha para llenar los "vacíos" de "Le Bar" y saciar la curiosidad que pueda despertar la otra historia.
> 
> Conclusión:  
> ¿No estás leyendo la otra parte? No hay problema. Podés leer esta historia. Tomala como una serie de one-shots. Si alguna vez llega a haber algo que necesite una explicación previa, la voy a dar.  
> Acá voy a intentar contar un poco la evolución de las relaciones fuera de lo que pase en Le Bar.
> 
> ¡Ahora, sí! ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte/quedarte a leer! ¡Espero que la disfrutes!
> 
> Advertencia:  
> Es Post-Time Skip. Así que puede que haya uno o dos spoilers, pero chiquitos, nada serio. 
> 
> Aviso:  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de su autor original.

Miró el reloj de su smartphone por quinta vez. Faltaban siete minutos para las 9am. Estaba a,  más o menos, cincuenta metros del punto de encuentro.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Llego, llego, llego! _

Antes de pensarlo ya había echado a correr hacia el mini árbol que estaba afuera del café de  maids .  _ Ugh _ _. ¿Por qué allí? _ El lugar no importa, se dijo. Ya casi llegaba, le faltaba muy poco. Podía relajarse, disminuir la marcha y arribar tranquilo. O eso pensó. Porque cuando miró al frente, unos metros más allá de la planta, unos ojos morados lo miraron con desafío. Una mata de cabello rubia se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar que él.

_ No. No va a pasar. _

Empezó a mover las piernas con velocidad y a dar zancadas más largas, corría con la misma desesperación con la que perseguiría una pelota que había volado sobre la red y el fin o la continuación del partido dependía de si esta tocaba el piso o no. No había manera en el infierno en que la dejaría caer, hacerlo sería un evento traumático. Lo mismo pasaba en esta situación. No dejaría que el rubio oxigenado llegara primero, no podría permitirlo. Sería más traumático que escuchar el rebotar de la pelota en el piso.

La planta estaba a dos metros.

_ Ya casi, ya casi, ya casi... _

Un metro. Extendió su mano, la punta de sus chocaron contra el delgado tronco de madera y lo agarraron con fuerza. Su otro brazo se extendió hacia el cielo, levantando el puño en un gesto de celebración, de victoria.

“¡Llegué! ¡Llegué primero!” Gritó con emoción. Metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó su celular, 8:54 am. “¡Y llegue temprano! Tú pagas el café, ‘Tsumu-chan.” Le dijo al perdedor.

El otro lo miraba con la frente arrugada y las manos en los bolsillos de la campera de jean que vestía. Tenía la boca fruncida en un puchero infantil, y cuando  Oikawa le sacó la lengua, burlándose, enseguida volteó la cabeza hacia un costado. Ignorándolo.

“Iba a pagar el café lo mismo. Para agradecer que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir,  Tooru -san, por lo que no ganas nada.” Refunfuño orgulloso. “Y ya suelta la planta, y deja de hacer caras.” Escaneó sus alrededores. “La gente está mirando.”

El mayor soltó la planta y tomó la mejilla del mellizo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, dándole un fuerte pellizcón. Con socarronería sacudió su mano libre de la misma manera en que uno lo hace cuando quiere apaciguar a un niño.

No encontraba nada más divertido que fastidiar a sus amigos.

“¡ Mooo , ‘ Tsumu -chan! ¡No te enfurruñes! No seas mal perdedor, en la vida a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, es algo que tienes aprender.” Habló con un tono dulce y agudo. “ Tooru -san te va a comprar una paleta si prometes que te vas a alegrar ¿Sí?”

Más que ver, podía sentir el tic en el ojo del otro. La manera en que el músculo de la cara del otro se contraía y relajaba, abriendo y cerrando el orbe repetidas veces, era evidente bajo el tacto de sus dedos. También podía sentir como tensaba la mandíbula, apretando los dientes con fuerzas. Y aunque las tuviera escondidas, sabía que sus manos eran dos puños bajo la tela de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

Atsumu era la clase de persona a la que le encantaba molestar y provocar. Pero no toleraba cuando era él la víctima de los demás. Cosa que le jugaba en contra cuando se trataba de este grupo de amigos en particular, porque  Tooru y  Tetsurou adoraban meterse con él. Por lo general no tenía problemas devolviendo las pullas tan bien como venían hacia él, o pelear con el mismo sarcasmo e ironía con la que lo trataban, pero ellos dos sabían muy bien como meterse bajo la piel del más joven. 

Además de que, a pesar de que no lo quisiera admitir, el castaño sabía que el chico los respetaba demasiado para ser verdaderamente malo con ellos. Debilidad que era explotada, porque no había cosa de la que gustara más que joder con la paciencia de sus amigos. No lo sabrá bien Iwa-chan, que lo viene padeciendo desde que eran infantes.

Cansado, el otro le sacó la mano de un sopetón. La piel acosada había quedado colorada.

“Tienes suerte de que te necesite, Tooru-san. Si no, ya habría pateado tu feo trasero y me habría marchado de aquí.” Lo miró mal y empezó a caminar yendo hacia las tiendas de ropa. “Vamos que tenemos muchos que recorrer.”

Ofendido, el castaño lo siguió y empezó a quejarse.

“¡Mi trasero es muy bonito! No tiene nada de malo, no sé qué dices ‘Tsumu-chan.”

“He visto mejores.” Espetó simplemente mientras seguía caminando.

Un jadeo ofendido escapó de la boca de Oikawa.

No lo podía creer. Cómo se atrevía el otro armador a compararlo con el resto, y encima a decir tal cosa. Si  Tooru no era lo más bello que había pisado esta tierra, entonces eso quería decir que había algo mal con los estándares de belleza compartidos por la sociedad. No había parte de él que no fuera perfecta. Y su trasero era una obra de arte. ¿Cómo podía tener el descaro para decir que había visto mejores?

“¡No te creo ‘ Tsumu -chan! O sea, ¡Mira esto!” 

Enseguida se dio la vuelta, y alzó un poco el borde de la parca azul marino que vestía, revelando la parte de su anatomía por la que estaban debatiendo. Glúteos perfectos, tonificados y redondos, como si fueran dos bollos de pan perfectamente amasados, recubiertos en la tela clara de los pantalones caquis saludaron al mundo. Le dio dos palmadas firmes a su trasero, mirando al rubio con indignación.

“¡Perfectos! Debes operarte la vista, es obvio que padeces de cataratas o algo así porque no ves bien.” Recomendó ofendido.

El otro tan solo lanzó un vistazo de reojo y siguió caminando, dejándolo atrás. Desinteresado en las payasadas del mayor.

“ Tooru -san, apresúrate. No tenemos toda la mañana, déjate de tonterías. Todavía tengo más cosas que hacer.” Lo apuró en cambio.

Oikawa cruzó los brazos, enfurruñado. Qué fácil cambiaban los papeles ¿eh?

“Sabes, ‘Tsumu-chan, yo soy el que está haciendo tiempo para ti. Tú me llamaste a mí, deberías tratarme mejor si no quieres que me vaya.” Se quejó.

“Sí, es así.” Concedió. “Y me dijiste que tenías tiempo hasta las doce, tenemos que recorrer varias tiendas hasta que encontremos algo que le guste a Omi-kun y tomar ese café. Lo que nos deja dos horas para las compras y una para lo segundo. El tiempo corre,  Tooru -san. No podemos quedarnos aquí charlando.”

Tooru suspiró y descruzó los brazos, cediendo. Debía ser un buen amigo. El mejor de todos.

“Está bien, está bien.” Aceptó a regañadientes. “¿Ya pensaste en algo? ¿Sabes de algo que quiera o le haga falta?”

‘ Tsumu -chan encogió los hombros y se despeinó el cabello con frustración usando la mano izquierda.

_ Mmm _ _... Aquí viene una  _ _ retahíla _ _ de quejas. _

“¿Viste que nuestro apartamento tenía tres habitaciones?” Preguntó.

Tooru asintió.

“¿Y que tomamos la habitación principal porque tenía un baño personal, e hicimos una puerta conectándola con la que estaba al lado, cerramos la entrada de esa, y la convertimos en un closet?”

Volvió a asentir.

“Ese cuarto tiene cinco metros por cinco metros. Tiene estantes, cajones y colgadores en todas las paredes. Hay una isla en medio, que es como un mostrador con cajones y un exhibidor para guardar accesorios, corbatas, lentes, etcétera. Tiene hasta un cambiador con espejos. Está lleno de ropa. Pero de todo ese espacio, lo mío solo ocupa el 15%. El resto es todo de  Omi -kun, el cabrón adora vestirse. Yo soy el narcisista, pero él es mil veces más vanidoso que yo.”  Miya se iba agitando cada vez más con cada palabra proferida. “Créeme  que si no fuera porque tiene contratos como embajador de algunas marcas, todo su sueldo se iría en ropa y artículos de limpieza e higiene personal.”

_ Mmm... _

Tooru no podía decir mucho en ese ámbito. Si le preguntaban, estaba más del lado de  Kiyoomi -chan que ‘Tsumu-chan. Le gustaba la moda, estaba al tanto de todas las tendencias a nivel mundial y sabía cuáles eran los mejores diseñadores y las mejores marcas. Difícilmente se preocupaba por el precio, su trabajo le dejaba un buen ingreso, además de que también había firmado algunos contratos y era modelo para ciertas marcas. Su figura era alta y estilizada, estaba bien esculpida gracias a las horas de ejercicio y entrenamiento que eran necesarias para ser un deportista. Llevaba una dieta balanceada, cuidaba su piel y tenía un bonito rostro. Súmale su buen gusto a todo eso y era más que claro que las marcas iban a llegar corriendo a pedirle que sea la cara de las mismas en su país.

Se había cruzado con  Kiyoomi -chan en algunas sesiones fotográficas, compartían algunas marcas. ¡Y es más! Hasta  Atsumu tenía algún que otro contrato, porque ahora que lo pensaba, el año pasado lo había visto en un catálogo de ropa.

_ ¡ _ _ Ahh _ _! Pero era ropa deportiva. _

_ “ _ Si tiene mucha ropa y no sabes qué comprarle, ¿Por qué no le regalas otra cosa?” Preguntó ya cansado de fingir escuchar al otro quejarse.

“Es que el año pasado después de una discusión -antes de que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos- le prendí fuego un abrigo rompevientos.”

En ese momento su saliva no tuvo mejor idea que irse por el conducto equivocado, obstruyendo sus vías respiratorias y causándole un ataque de tos. Vaya que la sorpresa provoca reacciones extrañas en el cuerpo de una persona.

Su amigo solo atinó a darle unas palmaditas en  el omóplato.

“¡’Tsumu-chan! ¡¿Qué clase de persona eres?! ¡¿Cómo tratas a tu novio?! ¡¿En qué clase de relación estás?!” Reprendió enojado y preocupado.

“No. Tú escúchame. Esa campera era horrible, era amarillo patito y me hacía doler los ojos cada vez que veía a Omi-kun usarla. ¡Y él la vivía usando! ¡Parecía que lo hacía a propósito! ¡Como si disfrutara de darme migrañas! Y un día estábamos discutiendo, él lanzó mi almohada por el balcón hacia el contenedor de la basura, porque, según su alteza muñecas locas, era una fuente de gérmenes y ácaros, y yo me enfadé, tomé el abrigo que estaba sobre el sofá, corrí hacia afuera, lo lancé en el mismo contenedor y lo prendí fuego. Mi almohada también murió allí. ¡La tenía desde los siete años! ¡Era importante para mí!”

_ Ahh _ _... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan infantil? _

_ “ _ Kiyoomi -chan seguro se sintió mal. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan vengativo?” Volvió a reprenderlo.

Cuando  Tooru esperaba algo como “¿Pero y mi almohada?” o “¿Y yo cómo me sentí?”, y todo lo que tuvo como respuesta fue a un  Atsumu avergonzado que esquivó la mirada y no respondió una sola palabra, se sorprendió.

Todo el mundo sabía que el rubio era un mocoso malcriado encerrado en el cuerpo de un joven de veinticinco años. (Otra vez, el castaño no podía decir mucho porque era igual) Siempre obtenía lo que quería cuando quería, como lo quería, dónde lo quería. Si no lo podía conseguir en el instante, o fácilmente, se empecinaba hasta que lograba tenerlo. Era egocéntrico y narcisista, se creía él mejor y se amaba a sí mismo como a nadie más. O eso es lo que muchos veían. Y esa era solo la punta del iceberg, la superficie. Porque es cierto que era así, todo eso era parte de su persona, pero si lograbas conocerlo a fondo, sabías que detrás de esa máscara arrogante y caprichosa, había una buena persona que era insegura, estaba herida y tenía miedo. Miedo a ser débil, a que los otros vieran esa parte sensible y la hirieran. Miedo a exponerse al riesgo de dejar a otro entrar. Así que esa parte estaba oculta, acallada, encerrada y junto con ella, también estaban todos los sentimientos buenos. 

Preocupación. Empatía. Sensibilidad. Cariño. Afecto. Amor.

Atsumu sentía todas esas cosas, no era el bastardo insensible ni apático que hacía creer a todos que era.  Tooru lo sabía, como lo sabían todas las personas cercanas a su amigo. También lo entendía, quizás demasiado, hasta el punto de proyectarse en su amigo, porque él era igual y veía mucho de sí mismo en el más joven, y eso le daba miedo. Porque Tooru, por egoísmo, por inseguridad, por temor, había perdido muchas oportunidades, a muchas personas. Lo último que deseaba era que al otro le pasara lo mismo. Quería enseñarle un poco de sus errores para que no los cometiera también, pero, por lo que veía en ese instante, no hacía falta. El rubio sabía lo que hacía, o, mejor dicho, Kiyoomi-chan había calado tan hondo en esa máscara, en ese escudo, que ‘Tsumu-chan no tenía miedo de preocuparse por él, de darle sus sentimientos, y de reconocer cuando había actuado mal.

Tooru podía decir que  Atsumu sabía que estaba bien amar a  Sakusa y que sabía cuándo pedir perdón. Aunque fuera por algo tan tonto como una campera. Aunque fuera casi un año después del accidente. Ugh. Ahora entendía por qué Tetsu-chan renegaba tanto con ellos.

Le dio un golpe con el puño en el hombro a su estúpido amigo.

“¡’ Tsumu -chan!” Gritó y lo abrazó, el armador más joven gruñó e intento alejarlo. “¡No te deprimas! ¡Estoy seguro de que Kiyoomi-chan sabe que lo sientes! ¡Ahora vamos a ir y le vamos a comprar el mejor regalo del mundo!”

“¡¿Quién está deprimido, Tooru-san?! ¡Aléjate!" Lo empujó. “Si seguimos aquí parados no vamos a comprar nada. Muévete.”

“Oki, oki. Me muevo.” Lo soltó y se dirigió hacia una tienda. “Ya que me llamaste porque necesitas ayuda del gran gurú de la moda  Oikawa Tooru, ya sé que podemos regalarle. Lo más importante es que tiene que ser amarillo y caro, muy caro.” Explicó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

“ Ugh , no. Odio el amarillo.”

“Pero tu novio no, y es él quien lo va a usar, así que te callas.”

“Pero yo lo voy a ver.”

“Y a mí que me importa, tú me pediste ayuda para comprar un buen regalo de aniversario y eso vas a tener. Solo tienes que hacerme caso, dar tu opinión si es pedida y sacar tu billetera cuando se te lo ordene. Ahora, caminando, caminando. No tengo todo el día, cariño.” Lo apuró batiendo las manos.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas y media yendo de un local a otro. Se recorrieron todos los pisos y sectores del centro comercial. Fueron a tiendas exclusivas, boutiques, un par de sastrerías y tiendas más generales. Entraron a joyerías, relojerías, mercerías, etc. Discutieron más de lo que les habría gustado, y  Atsumu resultó ser más tacaño de lo que esperaba o ¿era  Tooru al que le gustaba dilapidar su dinero? Todo dependía del punto de vista desde el que se contara la historia. Renegaron un poco porque el agasajado era más alto que ellos dos y cuando se trató de pantalones ellos no podían probárselos para saber con exactitud si el talle era adecuado o no. 

El rubio estuvo a punto de renunciar más de una vez. Siempre que algún empleado se le acercaba para hablarle de distintas telas, colores, patrones y combinaciones, su rostro adoptaba una expresión nauseabunda, como si estuviera mareado y a punto de vomitar. En esos casos,  Tooru rápidamente corría su lado, ponía la mano en la nuca del otro, manteniéndolo en su lugar, y empezaba a hablar con el dependiente por él. No podía dejarlo huir. Solo era cuestión de un par de sonrisas amables, dos o tres comentarios, y ya tenían una selección de prendas y accesorios dispuestas para que pudieran elegir. “¿Ves, ‘ Tsumu -chan? No es tan difícil.” Le decía cada vez.

Al final del recorrido ambos acabaron llenos de bolsas. Le terminaron comprando a  Kiyoomi -chan una remera mangas cortas básica amarilla de cuello redondo, una bandana amarilla con estampado en negro, unos tenis deportivos amarillos, y unos jeans sueltos, rasgados, de un tono clarito. - Atsumu dijo que le gustaría ver el look de  bad boy desalineado en el pelinegro, así que se consiguieron uno de  esos. - ¡ Ahh ! Se olvidaba de las gafas de sol con el marco, claro, también amarillo.

Tooru rogaba que  Sakusa se pusiera todo eso junto solo para molestar a Atsumu. Una vez que supiera que le entregó todos los regalos, le enviaría un mensaje pidiéndole que lo hiciera y le pasara fotos de la reacción del rubio.

Después, cargados como estaban –porque  Oikawa , obviamente, había comprado un par de cosas para él-, se dirigieron hacia el café  hípster del patio de comidas para comprar unos americanos para llevar. Fue cuando iban saliendo, y él tenía que estar haciendo el tonto como siempre, que pasó lo inesperado.

“Gracias, Tooru-san.” Le había dicho ‘Tsumu-chan con honestidad, cosa que solo pudo causarle un repelús tan grande que sintió la imperativa necesidad de destruir ese momento.

“ Aww ,  Tsumu -chan, si estás tan agradecido por qué no le das un besito Tooru-san.” Había respondido con un tono dulzón, para luego fruncir los labios y acercar su rostro al del más chico.

Si le preguntaban qué le había pasado por la cabeza en el momento, la respuesta era “nada”, solo le gustaba fastidiar a su amigo. No necesitaba pensar, ni hacer mucho cuando se trataba de ellos porque estaba en su zona de confort.

‘ Tsumu molesto, lo había agarrado de la mandíbula, sus dedos hundiéndose en sus mejillas, haciéndolo lucir como un pez globo. Sonriendo, lo había insultado entre dientes porque había unos niños cerca y no querían decir malas palabras frente a ellos.

Fue, en esa situación tan... extraña, fácil de malinterpretar, que se le había dado por aparecer a cierto pelinegro que ambos conocían.

“¿ Miya -san? ¿ Oikawa -san?” Su voz grave, suave, los hizo virar la cabeza inmediatamente hacia él.

Bokuto habría estado orgulloso al ver sus caras de búhos.

“¿Tobio-kun?”

“¿ Tobio -chan?” Para sorpresa de todos y de nadie, gracias a alguna divinidad, su voz había salido normal. Ni aguda, ni grave, ni quebrada, ni temblorosa, ni sorprendida. Normal, un tono neutro y común.

Y era de verdad una bendición, porque no podía decir lo mismo sobre su  interior .

Frente a él, estaba un  Tobio de veinticuatro años que todavía no había tenido el placer de ver en persona. No hasta ese momento. Sus ojos azul medianoche los miraban confundidos. El ceño fruncido que tan acostumbrado estaba a ver en sus años más jóvenes ya no estaba. En su lugar había una ceja levantada con desconcierto. El flequillo que solía cubrir su frente ahora estaba partido al medio, dejando una porción de piel cetrina expuesta, el espacio perfecto para dejar un beso. Ya sabía del cambio de look, pero verlo en vivo y directo era distinto, sus ojos resaltaban más y no eran oscurecidos por la sombra que los cabellos creaban. Había más luz en esa mirada que antes solía estar oscurecida, tanto literal como figurativamente.

Tobio , también sabía  Tooru , estaba más alto, pero era muy distinto saber un hecho a que poder presenciarlo. Ver a su antiguo  kouhai , erguido a tan solo unos pasos en todo su metro noventa y dos, era una locura. Era arrebatador. Le robaba el oxígeno de los pulmones. Quería ir hacia él, acercarse para poder alzar levemente la mirada y cruzarla con la suya. Solo eran cinco centímetros de diferencia, apenas un cacho, pero había  _ algo  _ que hacía que  Kageyama lo mirara de arriba le resultara sexy.  _ Qué está mal contigo,  _ _ Tooru _ _.  _ Se dijo.

Y si hablaba de su cuerpo... él, y la mayoría de sus amigos tenían músculos. Los que no eran deportistas, ser ejercitaban, como  Tetsu -chan. Pero no sabía qué tenía el joven azabache que lo hacía más atractivo que el resto, porque no podía dejar de babear al mirarlo. Empezando por su postura, con la espalda __ bien recta, denotando seguridad, confianza. Siguiendo por los hombros anchos, musculosos, escondidos bajo un cárdigan color crema que estaba desprendido y dejaba ver una remera blanca, cuello redondo, que se aferraba con fuerza a un pecho firme finamente esculpido. Terminando en unos jeans negros envolviendo largas piernas trabajadas, hechas a cincel por Miguel Ángel. 

_ Tetsu _ _ -chan y ‘ _ _ Tsumu _ _ -chan tenían razón, mira esas piernas. _

Libre de los dedos del rubio en su cara, Tooru se irguió en su metro ochenta y siete, y le hizo un signo de paz a modo de saludo. 

No podía hablar.

Solo podía mirar, mirar, y mirar.  Miya y  Kageyama ya habían empezado una conversación. El armador más chico se había acercado a ellos, el castaño no había dicho nada, nada más lo veía hablar, parado a menos de un metro de él. Más cerca de lo que pensó que alguna vez lo volvería a tener cuando partió hacia Argentina. Cuando se fue sabía que tarde o temprano volvería, y que seguramente jugaría en algún equipo de Japón. También sabía que era inevitable que se cruzara a Tobio en algún partido, pero ese era todo el contacto que esperaba tener. Verlo al otro lado de una red, jugar contra él, extrañarlo a la distancia como llevaba haciéndolo desde que se fue.

Y ahora estaba ahí. Ahí. Lo tenía parado ahí, literalmente frente a él. Y estaba hablando. Diablos, hasta sonrió un poco por un comentario tonto que hizo el rubio tonto.  Tooru casi se deshace en ese momento. Sentía tantas cosas. Tristeza, melancolía, nostalgia, anhelo, alegría, emoción, sorpresa, cariño. Quería extender la mano y darle una caricia en la mejilla. Decirle “ _ Creciste bien,  _ _ Tobio _ _ -chan. Estás casi etéreo, ¿Cómo puede ser esto?”  _ Pero solo estaba estúpido mirándolo como un bicho raro.

Quería decirle algo. Lo que fuera. Quería hablar con él. Hacía casi una década desde la última vez que lo vio.

Fue  Miya el que lo trajo otra vez al mundo real, de una manera bastante  Iwa - chan a decir verdad. 

Un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo reaccionar.

“ Auuuu ¡’Tsumu-chan, no me maltrates!” Lloriqueó.

El otro le dedicó una sonrisa tensa.

“ Tobio -kun te está hablando,  Tooru -san. Baja de las nubes.”

Oikawa abrió los ojos como platos y enseguida se volvió hacia el pelinegro que lo miraba divertido, y curioso.

“¡ Tobio -chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Has extrañado a tu  senpai preferido?” Dios, no podía ser tan frívolo. Quería golpearse la frente contra una pared, cómo le iba a preguntar eso.

El otro solo levantó un poco la comisura derecha levemente y respondió.

“ Oikawa -san.” Saludo con suavidad, en control y tranquilo. Lejos quedaba aquel chico de quince años que era tosco al hablar y no sabía cómo controlar sus emociones. “No sabía que había vuelto.”  _ Yo sí sabía que estabas aquí,  _ _ Tobio _ _ -chan. “ _ Miya -san dijo que estaba en los Blue  Carps .” Le dirigió una mirada al rubio. “No sabía que eran amigos, pero conociéndolos... era de esperarse que lo fueran.” Escondida en esa oración había una pulla.

No solo sus saques y su inteligencia emocional se habían vuelto mejores, notó. Otra cosa que notó fue que ignoró ambos comentarios; no mencionó nada sobre cuánto hacía que no se veían, ni dijo que lo haya extrañado. Se mantuvo relativamente formal y educado. 

Tooru tampoco podía esperar mucho, lo que sucedió fue hace tiempo y él había sido un imbécil.  _ Seamos honestos y hagamos mea culpa. _ Estaba bien que haya vuelto con la decisión de pedir perdón, redimirse y recuperarlo, sin embargo, tenía que ser consciente de los cambios que han ocurrido. Y que no tendría las oportunidades entregadas en una bandeja de plata.

Lo mejor era concentrarse en ese momento. Atsumu, siempre rápido para esas cosas, había pescado el significado oculto en la frase en el instante.

“¿Conociéndonos?  Tobio -kun ¿Qué insinúas? Tanto tiempo con  Hoshiumi te ha pegado su mala personalidad. ¿En dónde quedó el niño bueno de los campos de entrenamiento?”

El rubio descansó su antebrazo sobre el hombro de  Oikawa , y miró a  Kageyama ofendido.

“ Tooru -san, olvídate del  Tobio -kun que alguna vez conociste, porque este de aquí no es el mismo. Es un bastardo desagradable. Ya no es más la criatura inocente que una vez fue, entre el rubio de  Karasuno y ese enano de pelos blancos lo han corrompido totalmente.”

“ Miya -san, estás muy sensible. No insinué nada. ¿ Sakusa -san volvió a mandarte a dormir al sofá porque no te quisiste bañar? ¿Eso te puso de mal humor?” Se burló el pelinegro. 

El mellizo le regaló una mirada llena de odio.

“Primero, eso solo pasó una vez. No sé por qué Omi-kun insiste en contar esa historia una y otra vez. Siempre cuenta las mías, pero nunca las propias. Segundo, no te hagas el inocente que no lo eres. Tercero, ya que trajiste a colación mi relación, ¿Por qué no hablamos de la tuya? Dicen por ahí que tú y Ushiwaka son la nueva sensación. Ponme al día con el chisme, Tobio-kun.” 

¡Ah! Ahí estaba, esa expresión que tanto conocía. El característico ceño fruncido de  Kageyama Tobio , las cejas casi fundiéndose en una uniceja si no fuera por la piel arrugada entre medio,  labio superior ligeramente levantado en desagrado.

Le debía una comida al rubio. Además de que la próxima vez que fueran a beber iba a pagar lo que consumiera. A parte de conseguirle información acerca del estado amoroso del armador más chico, también le proporcionaba esos gestos sutiles que tanto hacía que no veía, como las pequeñas sonrisas divertidas, las muecas burlonas y el entrecejo arrugado. Tenía un amigo genial.

“¿ Ushijima -san y yo? ¿En una relación? No,  Miya -san. ¿En dónde escuchas rumores tan estúpidos?” Cuestionó con incredulidad. 

Atsumu miró a  Tooru con gracia.

“Sí,  Tooru -san, ¿En dónde fue que  oímos algo tan estúpido?”

_ El cabrón. _

_ “ _ No sé ‘ Tsumu -chan. Tus fuentes son un misterio para mí. Dime, Tobio-chan, ¿Qué haces por aquí?” Se apresuró a desviar el tema.

“Vine por unas rodilleras.” Alzó el brazo atrayendo la atención hacia una pequeña bolsa azul oscuro con el logo de una tienda de equipos deportivos. “¿Ustedes?” Preguntó con desinterés.

No se iba a desanimar, ahora estaban hablando y quería aprovechar.

“Vinimos a comprar ropa.” Lo miró. Acá venía su oportunidad, el primer paso para su plan: establecer contacto. Era una situación de vida o muerte. “Hablando de eso... Me gusta tu cárdigan Tobio-chan ¿En dónde lo compraste?”

Atsumu a su lado, intentaba aguantar la risa.

El pelinegro bajó la vista y miró aburrido la prenda que llevaba, como si no tuviera nada de interesante y especial. Si eso era lo que pensaba, estaba en lo cierto. Lo que era interesante era quien la vestía.

“¿Gracias?” Dijo confundido. “No recuerdo donde lo compré... Lo siento,  Oikawa -san.”

Tooru sintió sus comisuras tirar.

“¡ Ohh ! No hay problema,  Tobio -chan.” Cacheteó el aire con una mano, luego chasqueó los dedos y abrió los ojos con sorpresa como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea. “¡Ya sé! Escucha, se me acaba de ocurrir ¿Qué te parece si te doy mi número, tú lo piensas un poco y después me escribes cuando recuerdes en dónde?”

La sutileza nunca fue su fuerte.

Las carcajadas histéricas del rubio a su lado se hicieron  oír en todo el patio de comidas. El armador de los Black  Jackals estaba doblado al medio, desternillándose. Ambos lo miraban,  Oikawa con odio contenido y  Kageyama con confusión.

“¿Qué le pasa a  Miya -san? ¿Le agarró un ataque?”

Dio gracias otra vez porque a pesar de toda su madurez, el más chico aún seguía siendo un poco denso.

“Nada, nada,  Tobio -chan. Está loco, mejor ignóralo.” Zarandeó la mano de lado a lado, restándole importancia. “¿Qué dices, quieres mi número?” Volvió al punto.

Kageyama entrecerró los ojos, y lo miró de una manera extraña. Pareció pensar un poco mientras lo miraba con recelo.

“No  _ quiero _ tu número,  Oikawa -san.”  _ Ouch _ _ , mi corazón,  _ _ Tobio _ _ -chan _ . El pelinegro guardó silencio unos segundos. Mirada perdida, como si siguiera pensando. Luego, conectó los zafiros que llevaba por ojos con sus iris caobas, y lo miró directo a los ojos. Le sostuvo la mirada con intensidad, tanta que  Tooru sintió la necesidad de esquivarla, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Una parte de él estaba siendo expuesta y evaluada, pero no sabía cuál.  Tobio , solo él sabiendo que estaba buscando y qué había encontrado, suspiró y cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir y habló. “Pero si tanto insistes, pensaré el nombre de la tienda y te lo pasaré. Debo de tener el ticket en casa, el cárdigan es nuevo.” Dijo extendiendo su teléfono.

El castaño, regalándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo tomó.  Kageyama le estaba dando una oportunidad.

“Gracias, Tobio-chan.” Dijo con suavidad. Marcó su número y le devolvió el celular. Estuvo tentado a enviarse un mensaje para tener el número del más chico en caso de que terminara arrepintiéndose y no le escribiera, pero no quería poner a prueba su suerte. Ni enfadarlo. “Espero tu mensaje. En verdad me gusta tu cárdigan.”  _ En verdad me gustas tú. _

El otro tomó su celular, tipeó un poco en la pantalla y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

“Es cómodo.” Encogió los hombros despreocupado. “Me tengo que ir ahora. Nos vemos  Oikawa -san.” Le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza, luego miró a  Miya que seguía tentado a su lado y volvió a hablarle. “Después saludas a Miya-san de mi parte.”

Y así se marchó, tan rápido como había llegado, y sin realmente prometerle si iba a escribirle o no. Dejándolo feliz, ilusionado, ansioso, preocupado, todo al mismo tiempo.

Se lo merecía.


	2. Le Cafard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SakuAtsu pa' ustedes, babys.

Atsumu estaba acostado en su cama boca abajo, birome en manos y sopa de letras sobre el colchón. Sus pies subían y bajaban. Ya había encontrado once de las quince palabras que tenía que buscar, llevaba un par de minutos estancado buscando “rinoceronte”. Había demasiadas “r” innecesarias que lo confundían. 

Se llevó la tapita de la lapicera a la boca mientras buscaba la palabra. Tenía ganas de masticar algo. Miró la pared. 

“ Mmm ...”

Encima de la cabecera negra, de su lado, había una mancha de sangre de cuando mató a un mosquito.  Omi -kun no le había dicho nada cuando lo hizo porque había estado más preocupado por posiblemente haber contraído dengue, que por mantener el blanco impoluto de la pintura. “¡Aedes  aegypti !” Había gritado en pánico y él que estaba medio dormido había saltado asustado y agitado de la cama gritando “¡Hades! ¡Egipto! ¡¿Qué?!”, almohada blandida como un arma. El pelinegro prontamente lo había sacado de su error y señalado el mosquito, que  Atsumu , sin mucho entusiasmo y con una mirada burlona, había aplastado con una zapatilla mientras este tomaba un breve descanso en la pared.

Después de aquel episodio,  Sakusa le había insistido qua ambos se hicieran una exhaustiva inspección de cuerpo completo –no, no de  _ esa _ clase, ojalá lo hubiera sido- en búsqueda de alguna picadura. Seguido a esto, sin ningún hallazgo exitoso -no quería saber por lo que habría tenido que pasar si hubieran encontrado algo-, hicieron un viaje hacia el supermercado, donde su novio dejó al menos un cuarto de su sueldo. Pastillas para mosquitos, espirales, aerosoles insecticidas, repelentes en crema -que tenían un olor horrible- y cinco litros de lavandina (lejía). Desinfectaron todo el departamento -innecesario, esos mosquitos se crían en agua estancada, pero a  Omi -kun le sirvió de excusa lo mismo- y él fue obligado a saltar al balcón de la vecina, tirar el agua de los cacharros que tenía allí afuera y echarles lejía. 

_ Si se trata de limpieza, no importa si estamos cometiendo un delito. _

Se rio. Al menos ahora tenía con qué chantajearlo.

Volvió la mirada a la sopa de letras.  _ ¡Oh! ¡Rinoceronte!  _ Asentó el bolígrafo contra el papel entusiasmado, comenzó a deslizarlo suavemente, fue encerrando la palabra con prolijidad. Una línea derecha, perfecta, por debajo; otra paralela a esta por arriba; una cortita detrás de la “r”; y, delante de la “e”, la últim...

“¡TSUMU!”

Del susto movió la mano y rayó la mitad de la hoja. Allá iba su sopa de letras perfecta.

“¡Y CON UN CARAJO, OMI-KU...”

Un segundo. 

La respiración se le atascó en el pecho. Los ojos casi se le escapan de las cuencas. Sintió pánico invadirle el cuerpo, los pelos de los brazos y las piernas se le erizaron, y por un instante se le heló la sangre. Tiró  la birome hacia no sabía dónde, soltó la revista que tenía en la mano, se paró de un salto y corrió hacia la cocina. Podía sentir el corazón en la garganta, a punto de estallarle.

Omi -kun casi nunca le decía “ Tsumu ”. Solo lo hacía en determinados momentos. Cuando estaba de muy buen humor. Durante la intimidad, y después de esta. Cuando estaba siendo especialmente cariñoso. Para su cumpleaños. Si lo había enfadado, o se negaba a hacer algo que le pedía y quería salirse con la suya.  Cuando estaba muy triste, o sensible, y necesitaba de su atención (si era  Atsumu el que estaba en ese estado también funcionaba). Cuando estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, o después de uno. O cuando estaba asustado por algo. Aterrorizado. Juzgando por el timbre de su voz, tembloroso y agudo, casi transformando el tono barítono de su novio en un tenor, se trataba de la última opción. 

Si no manejaba la situación con cuidado, el pelinegro podría terminar  teniendo un ataque de pánico.

“¡TSUMU!” Lo volvió a llamar.

El rubio recorrió los cuatro metros de pasillo, cruzó el living y el comedor a grandes zancadas y en tres segundos ya estaba en la cocina. Cuando atravesó el arco que daba entrada al espacio, vio al otro hombre apoyado contra el refrigerador, las manos cubiertas por unos guantes de silicona amarillos y agarradas con fuerza a cada lado del electrodoméstico, su cuerpo vestido con un delantal amarillo patito impoluto estaba tenso y la mirada, loca, clavada en la mesada. Agitado, en dos pasos estaba frente a él, sin tocarlo le habló en un tono tranquilo.

“ Omi -kun, Omi-kun, ¿Qué pasa? Estoy aquí, tranquilízate.” El pelinegro seguía nervioso, mirando sobre su hombro. “Omi, mírame, ¿Qué hay?” Miró hacia la mesada, sin entender que pasaba.

“¡Ahí! ¡Ahí,  Atsumu ! ¡Mira!” Extendió una mano y señaló un punto en particular en el mármol negro. 

Frunció el ceño. No entendía qué le señalaba, no veía nada. Confundido, se acercó hacia donde le estaba indicando. Caminó hasta estar parado justo frente al mueble, allí se agachó y miró la piedra con atención. Fue entonces cuando lo notó.

O mejor dicho  _ la  _ vio.

Un chillido escapó de su garganta y corrió hacia donde estaba el otro, intentando esconderse detrás de su espalda.

“¡Carajo,  Omi -kun! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete, déjame esconderme! No vaya a ser que esa bestia se mueva y me toque. ¡Qué asco, no!” No podía evitar brincar de los nervios mientras intentaba mover a  Omi -kun de su lugar para poder tomar refugio tras él.

Dirigió un vistazo hacia la bestia y sintió como los pelos del cuello se le erizaban.

Asentada sobre el mármol los miraba. Era tan grande como su dedo pulgar, de un color marrón rojizo, brilloso; seis patas, las dos traseras más largas y peludas que las delanteras y dos antenas que se movían. Estaba girada en su dirección, quieta, como si estuviera regodeándose en sus expresiones llenas de pánico, como si supiera lo que les producía. Esa abominación de la naturaleza se reía de ellos. Había tomado terreno en su casa, y quién sabe si no había más de ellas. Con semejante tamaño no sería raro que se haya reproducido y creado más de su tipo. Si era así, estaban acabados. Tendrían que prender fuego el apartamento con todo en su interior, y nunca más volver. Es más, solo su hogar era poco, tendrían que quemar todo el edificio. Porque seguro su casa no era la única infestada. 

Esos bichos eran una plaga, literalmente.

Atsumu podía sentir el asco en todo su cuerpo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, no quería pensar que había más. 

Empujó con más fuerza a Omi-kun y logró esconderse detrás de él. El pelinegro le dio la espalda a la asquerosa criatura y lo tomó del hombro, queriendo despegarlo del refrigerador.

“Muévete,  Miya . Te llamé para que la mates, no para que te escondas.” Gruñó mientras le hablaba en susurros.

“No,  Omi -kun, estás loco si piensas que me voy a acercar a ese demonio.” Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación. “¿Y por qué hablas en susurros?” Cuestionó.

Tan solo hace unos segundos parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico, ahora era el mismo  Sakusa Kiyoomi que lo obligaba a hacer el trabajo sucio –tanto literalmente como figurativamente (1)- cada vez que no quería ensuciarse – ídem (1)-. Aunque tampoco podía decir mucho por sí mismo, los roles se habían invertido completamente y él era al que le estaba por dar algo gracias a ese bicho.

Su novio lo miró.  _ Oh _ . La expresión loca seguía allí.

“Si hablo en voz alta se va a dar cuenta que la notamos y va a huir.” Explicó en voz baja. “Ve y mátala.” Ordenó.

Él se plantó en su lugar, talones firmes contra el piso, espalda pegada a la puerta negra del electrodoméstico y manos aferradas con uñas y todo.

“Yo. No. Me. Acerco. A. Ese. Bicho. Ni. Loco.” Marcó cada palabra, clavó los ojos dorados en las obsidianas de su pareja y los mantuvo sin apartarlos. Ambos retándose. 

_ Omi _ _ -kun, qué terco. _ Decidió que debía explicar su preocupación si quería mantenerse lejos de la cosa aquella.

“¿Qué hago si vuela? ¿Qué hacemos si vuela?” Soltó con pánico, toda la tensión creada por el momento anterior salió volando por la ventana.

El otro enseguida se volteó y observó al bicho unos segundos con gesto analizador. Espalda recta y manos hechas puños.

“¿De dónde salió?” Preguntó mientras también miraba al insecto con recelo por encima del hombro del hombre delante de él. “Si aquí está todo limpio. Entras y el olor a desinfectante es tan fuerte que parece un hospital. Tampoco dejamos sobras de comida.”

Un gruñido malhumorado escapó de la boca de su novio, y apretó  más los puños de las manos.

“Estaba desinfectando la mesada y apareció de la nada. La puerta de la terraza está abierta.” Miró con indignación hacia el marco negro con puertas dobles que daba hacia el pequeño espacio que tenían para poder salir a tomar aire fresco y criar plantas. “Debe haber venido de la casa de la vecina.” Sus facciones se volvieron oscuras. “Me voy a quejar con el gerente. Primero, los gatos que se pasaban hacia nuestro lado y me orinaban y rompían las plantas, los tengo filmados. Segundo, deja la basura en su terraza y el mal olor se viene hacia aquí, también tengo fotos. Tercero, los jarrones con agua estancada que eran criadero de aedes aegypti. Cuarto, la música a todo volumen en la madrugada. ¡Y ahora cucarachas! Es el colmo. La tienen que echar del edificio.”

Su mandíbula estaba tensa, y había un brillo estremecedor en sus pupilas. Omi-kun estaba fúrico.

Y tenía razón en estarlo. Podía reconocer que, como conviviente, su novio era un poco – demasiado- insufrible, y no eran muchas las personas que podrían tolerarlo. Pero como vecinos ellos no molestaban. No tenían mascotas que hicieran ruido o se cruzaran hacia el departamento del lado. Si ponían música lo hacían en decibeles moderados. Si discutían se encargaban de hacerlo en la habitación y raramente levantaban la voz. Bajaban la basura al conteiner, no la dejaban en ningún lado para que soltara olor y separaban lo reciclable de lo descartable. Y, obvio, vivir con  Sakusa Kiyoomi quería decir que mantenían la higiene y limpieza de su hogar al máximo, por lo que no podrían atraer ninguna de estas plagas. O ser criadero de ninguna clase de insecto.

Así que sí, si el pelinegro quería denunciarla ante las autoridades del edificio, que lo hiciera. Si él era obligado a comportarse como una persona civilizada y pulcra, el resto también debía hacerlo. No había indulgencias para nadie.

“También puedes denunciar que le coquetea a tu novio.” Bromeó en partes porque era cierto, la vecina siempre le hacía  _ ojitos _ y le decía insinuaciones no tan discretas. 

Era un fastidio. 

E incómodo.

Sakusa se volteó hacia él y lo miró con seriedad.

“A eso lo voy a hablar con la policía. Lo que te hace es acoso sexual.” Explicó llanamente.

“ Omi -kun, no sabía que te tenía tan preocupado el tema con la vecina.”  Atsumu intentó cargar el comentario con sorna, con el fin de cambiar de tema y centrarlo en Omi-kun. Pero su novio no estaba muy dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

“Te incomoda.” Le respondió con simpleza sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Aunque las obsidianas parecían frías y desinteresadas, en el fondo, ocultaban preocupación.

Ni él, ni  Omi -kun eran honestos en muchas cosas. Ambos eran unos mentirosos. Escondían más de lo que mostraban. Difícilmente dejaban que una verdad se escapara de sus labios. Sin embargo, será porque ambos eran tan parecidos en ese aspecto, reservados con sus verdaderos sentimientos y emociones –el pelinegro más que él-, que se entendían y que podían ver cuando el otro no se sentía bien. Cuando alguno ocultaba algo que le hacía daño, o cierta cosa le molestaba. Era en los gestos, en las expresiones o en las palabras que usaban, algo siempre los delataba. 

Quizás era por la convivencia, que les permitía pasar más tiempo juntos y conocerse más a fondo, pero habían podido llegar a comprenderse más profundamente.

En su caso, Atsumu era orgulloso. No le gustaba admitir que había ciertas situaciones que se le escapaban de las manos y no las podías controlar. Incluso algo tan tonto como eso, la vecina siendo molesta y no cazando el dato que era completamente gay y no estaba en lo más absoluto interesado. A pesar de que se lo hubiera dicho. Algo que no debería afectarle, que debería ser – y, en realidad, es- motivo de bromas o chistes, si lo estaba haciendo y lo estaba poniendo incómodo. Había sido honesto, directo y hasta un poco malo cuando le dejó claras las cosas, pero la mujer parecía tener mucha fe en sí misma y sus “encantos”, por lo que el rechazo había sido como un “reto” para ella.

Si hubiera sido su versión adolescente, quizás habría sido más rudo, grosero y tosco con el tema. Hastiado la habría mandado al demonio. Pero su persona actual, que había madurado un poco, aprendido modales y reconocía que había sido parido por una mujer, no se permitía ser irrespetuoso con una. Además de que esta clase de situaciones no necesitaban palabras, si no que un chaleco de fuerza y un grupo de psiquiatras con varias jeringas llenas de tranquilizante.

“ Atsumu .” La voz de  Omi -kun lo sacó de sus pensamientos. “Podemos vandalizar las ruedas de su carro.” Propuso en un tono cómplice, aquello le sacó una carcajada.

Si alguien pensaba que el pelinegro era un persona ética y moralmente correcta y responsable era porque no lo conocía. Solo hacía lo que le convenía, o lo que quería.

“ Omi -kun, eso le daría la excusa perfecta para pedirme un  aventón.” Señaló .

“Tienes razón.” Cedió arrugando el entrecejo. “Si le cuentas a los idiotas de tus amigos, podemos conseguir mejores ideas.” Le sugirió.

Sonrió. Enroscó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novio y le dejó un beso casto en la nuca. Descansó la frente sobre esta.

“Voy a llamar a ‘ Samu .” Le dijo en voz baja, esta vez no por la cucaracha, sino porque así lo sentía. “Él debe tener el número de algún fumigador. Tú llama al gerente y dile que venga, nos quejaremos de todo.” 

Dijo todo eso, pero no hizo atisbo de moverse. Se mantuvo pegado al pelinegro un rato, mejilla apoyada en el centro de su espalda y el olor a colonia inundándole las fosas nasales. Siempre que hubiera ropa de por medio, Omi-kun aceptaba con más facilidad el contacto físico si se trataba de alguien cercano. Lo dejó que lo abrazara sin quejarse por unos momentos, hasta que debió de cansarse porque lanzó todo su peso sobre él, haciendo que quedara aplastado entre la heladera y su cuerpo.

“Suelta. Tenemos que hacernos cargo de ese bicho.” 

Atsumu gruñó.

“¿Si lo atrapo podemos hacer maratón de películas?” Preguntó.

“Mhmm.” Aceptó.

Emocionado, lo soltó, lo hizo a un lado, corrió hacia la barra, sacó las flores sintéticas -amarillas- que estaban dentro de un vaso largo de cristal y dio la vuelta hacia la mesada. Intentó concentrarse, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.

_ Es solo un insecto.  _ Se dijo.

Cerró los ojos, los abrió y corrió hacia la instalación. Rápidamente levantó la mano con el vaso y lo hizo aterrizar boca abajo encima de la asquerosa pequeña criatura. La bestia quedó atrapada por las paredes de cristal, abrió las alas y quiso volar, pero no pudo.

Dio la media vuelta y miró al pelinegro.

“¿Y qué esperas? Llama al gerente, tenemos pruebas vivas sobre la poca higiene de la vecina.” Le dijo con una sonrisa. “Si tienes suerte puedes hacer que fumigue todo el edificio.”

Omi-kun lo miró serio, suspiró y se encaminó hacia la salida de la cocina.

“Después de que se vaya el gerente voy a tirar ese vaso. Y la vecina será echada del edificio por conducta inapropiada, es inminente.” Fue todo lo que le respondió. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, Gente Buena!
> 
> Espero que estén bien. Que se estén cuidando, estén tomando mucha agua para no deshidratarse y durmiendo un mínimo de cuatro horas.
> 
> Después de un mes, volví. Mis disculpas. u.u  
> Como expliqué en "Le Bar", por la cuarentena me están dando muchos TPs y no tengo mucho tiempo. Ahora me organicé un poco y pude escribir. (También anduve escasa de inspiración y haciéndome la vaga un poco, lo admito.)
> 
> Espero (sí, ya lo sé, "Tienes muchas esperanzas, Enra") que les haya gustado este cap. Estaba un poco nerviosa al subirlo porque he estado leyendo unos hermosos SakuAtsu que... bueno, me daba penita cargar el mío. En el fandom tenemos unas escritoras talentosísimas que son capaces de meterse en la mente de los personajes a un nivel asombroso. Yo no hago tanto eso, lo mío es más a nivel superficial y me centro más en el lado cómico de las cosas. Estoy intentando meterme más en las descripciones y la exposición de los sentimientos y emociones de los personajes, aunque eso no es lo central en este fic. Estoy buscando un balance.   
> Más adelante planeo hacer un buen "estudio de personaje" y adentrarme en la cabecita de alguno de ellos. Todavía estoy pensando cuál, solo sé que quiero escribir algo deprimente (lol, al menos ya sabemos qué esperarnos).  
> Volviendo al SakuAtsu, es un ship que me encanta y que no sabía que me gustaba hasta que leí el primer fic y me enamoró. Ambos personajes son muy atractivos, te llaman para que escribas de ellos y desde ellos (o eso me pasa a mí). Aunque si me preguntan qué quise hacer acá no tengo ni idea, solo salió. (facepalm)   
> En fin, ¡Muchas gracias por los kudos que han dejado!  
> ¡Si quieren dejar kudos y comentarios (estos últimos sobretodo), obvio, son más que bienvenidos!  
> ¡Cuídense mucho!  
> ¡Saludos!
> 
> PD: Si estás acá por primera vez ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte! ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado!
> 
> Si encuentran algún error, háganme saber. No tengo beta, por lo que solo yo hago el control.  
> Opiniones, ideas y críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas.  
> Kudos también.
> 
> ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Tengan un buen día!
> 
> Saludos,  
> Enra.


End file.
